


Reign Of The Supergirl

by DescendantsFan21



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bodyswap, Kara Danvers Becomes The New Reign, Sam Arias Becomes The New Supergirl, Season 3 AU, season 3 canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantsFan21/pseuds/DescendantsFan21
Summary: Set during the mid-point of Season 3 of Supergirl.  Reign uses a new type of Kryptonite to try and take over Supergirl's body, which unexpectedly causes Kara and Sam Arias to switch bodies.  Thus, leaving Kara to deal with Sam's evil personality, which only the former Supergirl can seem to keep at bay.  So, a desperate Sam begs Kara to keep the swap permanent in order to protect Ruby and finally squash the threat of Reign.  Now, Kara must deal with being a working, single, human mother.  Meanwhile, Sam gets to experience the wonder and thrills of being Supergirl, and the heartbreak of falling in love with a certain Daxamite.  But just how long will it be before one last battle between the two newly reversed hero and villain breaks out?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Ruby Arias & Samantha "Sam" Arias, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Kudos: 10





	Reign Of The Supergirl

Sam Arias wanted nothing more then to scream out loud in dire pain. But, unfortunately, she was no longer in control of her body. Her Kryptonian persona "Reign" had taken over for the night... again. Sam was trapped in a mental limbo, where she could only watch as Reign donned the black suit and hideous mask, flying to her hidden fortress. The only thing that Sam could think about was Ruby. If this creature controlling her tried to kill her daughter... NO! She couldn't think about that.

Reign landed inside of her fortress gracefully. She slowly walked towards a large grouping of yellow Kryptonite. Reign removed one of them and smiled darkly. "Don't worry, Samantha Arias. Soon, I will have a new and more suiting vessel. Soon... Supergirl and I will be one in the same."

Kara hated her life right now. Even as she hovered above National City, desperately wishing to find some resemblance of peace... she couldn't. Every time she went over to the DEO to try and search for Reign, she was forced to watch Mon-El parade around with his new wife. Imra was sweet enough, but it didn't change the fact that Mon-El had moved on with his life. He was perfectly happy... without her. While Kara had spent the past few months battling severe depression and anxiety over losing him. Then, throw in Reign pummeling her all over the city and Kara just wanted to punch something.

WHOOSH!

"Looking for me?"

Kara quickly turned around and glared at the worldkiller. "Reign! Did you finally come out of hiding, just to get your mask ripped off."

"...In a manner of speaking," Reign bodyslammed Kara into a nearby brick wall. Kara tried to punch Reign off of her, but soon felt as though she couldn't breathe. As if her whole body was shutting down. Kara looked down at her torso and saw that Reign had stabbed her there with some kind of yellow Kryptonite. Kara looked back up at Reign, who smiled. "I can't wait to feel super." Then... everything went dark.

Sam felt as if she was sleeping on air, it was incredible. But then her alarm went off and she jolted awake. "Oh, god! Please don't tell me I'm running late —!"

The final few words choked in her mouth. She was floating in mid-air... in someone else's bedroom. She was even wearing blue pajamas. "What happened, when I was Reign last night?" She asked herself. She slowly landed back on the ground gracefully as if she had been doing this forever. She looked around the bedroom for a mirror and found one next to the closet. She didn't look like herself anymore. For the face staring back at her in the mirror was that of Supergirl's. Blonde hair and everything. In the closet was the fabled uniform as well, along with a few all too familiar outfits. Sam looked over at the bedside table and saw a pair of glasses... Kara's glasses.

Sam placed the glasses on her face and stared back at her new reflection. "Kara Danvers is Supergirl."

Kara woke up to someone jumping on top of her.

"Mom! Wake up, already! I'm going to be late for school!"

Mom? Kara droggily opened her eyes and saw Ruby Arias poking her. "Ruby?" Kara sat up and saw long dark hair on her Metropolis Sharks jersey covered shoulders. Kara looked down at her hands and saw that even her skin was more tan than usual. She looked up and saw that she was in a wide and spacious bedroom, filled with pictures of Sam and Ruby.

"Uh, Ruby... whats my name?"

"What?" Ruby asked bemused.

"I mean, my actual name," Kara replied anxiously.

"Samantha Arias, duh," said Ruby impatiently. "Mom, we need to hurry. I can't be late again."

"Sure, uh, sweetie," said Kara. "Just go eat some cereal, while I get dressed."

"Okay, but please hurry."

"Of course," Kara tried her best to smile. As soon as Ruby left the room, Kara ran over to the large mirror in the corner and just stared in shock at her new reflection. Yes. She was definitely inside Sam's body. "Why?" Kara asked herself in desperation.

"Because I miscalculated."

Her reflection quickly transformed into Reign.

"What did you do to me?!" Kara snarled.

"I was trying to switch my essence into your body," said Reign. "I wanted nothing more than to be free of my other personality. But instead Sam went into your body, while you entered ours. You took my place as the dominant personality, while I was forced to take Sam's spot as the weaker one."

"That's why you would disappear for so long," Kara gasped. "You and Sam were constantly fighting for control of her body! Oh, Rao, poor Sam. She must have went through hell dealing with this all by herself. ...Why are you telling me all of this? Why are you sharing that you're weaker than me right now?"

"Because I need your help," Reign growled. "I need you to go to my fortress to reverse the body swap. That way you will be back in your body an I will be back in control of this one."

"Yeah," Kara rolled her eyes. "That's not going to happen."

"YOU CAN'T —!"

"Go — away!" Kara snarled at the worldkiller as the reflection reverted back to normal. "Huh. What do you know? I guess that I really am stronger." Kara couldn't help but smile because of that. Though, it quickly turned into a grimace. What was she going to do now?

DING! DING!

Kara walked over to the nightstand and saw a text from "Kara" come in on Sam's phone.

"Kara?"

"Hey, Sam," Kara texted back. "We need to meet. Now."

"No," Sam texted back. "You have to bring Ruby to school and then fill in for me at L-Corp. We can talk after work. Ruby has soccer practice until six and I get off at four-thirty."

"How am I supposed to run L-Corp?!" Kara texted. "I've never been a fill-in-CEO before!"

"Technically Lena's still CEO. I'm more of an acting supervisor while she's overseeing CatCo."

"Oh, come! We've been Freaky Fridayed and you want to really be doing this right now?!"

"Please, Kara?!"

"Fine!" Kara replied. "But you need to fill in for me at CatCo, okay?"

"Of course!"

"We'll meet at Noonan's around five," Kara texted.

"Good," texted Sam. "I gotta go, I'm getting a call from Alex. I guess she needs Supergirl or something."

"You know that I'm Supergirl?!"

"Kind of hard not to since I literally woke up in your body today. Gotta go."

"This is going to be great," Kara sighed as she glanced at Sam's clothes. Why did she have to own mostly pantsuits and sweats?

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone this is my first Supergirl fic set in Season 3 and writing Sam/Reign as a character, so let me know how I did in this chapter. This fic was also requested by someone on Tumblr. Annnnd, next time Sam has an awkward encounter with Mon-El and Alex, then fights as Supergirl for the first time! Meanwhile, Kara deals with the pressures of the high-stake business world without any knowledge of how to do so, and soon has to face her toughest challenge yet — meeting with the principal of Ruby’s school. And maybe, just maybe, Kara and Sam will finally get to talk about this whole body swap thing.


End file.
